Memories Mending
Memories Mending '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in several timelines, including Interra, Ammarra, Ithallea and the Empty Realm. It follows the perspective of several characters, especially Daren Tuule. It is followed by New Age Dawning. Main Arc Start of Errance Through Kieran Tuule's actions in the Sugisarishi Omoide Timeline, time has become unstable and distortions have started to appear in the timeline. Monstrous creatures appear and devour everything. Kieran and his wife Dokuta de Courssombre only manage to save their son Daren Tuule by sending him away through powerful time magic, before dying. Daren finds himself in the Empty Realm, where he encounters Lily Evershire. The young mistress of reality tells him that an excess number of Divergence Catalysts has caused those disturbances, and that he must 'eliminate' them in order to stabilize the timeline once again. Devastated and desperate, Daren complies and embarks on a long journey. Celena and Shiruka On Ammarra, a wandering Celena Scarlet crosses the path of Shiruka. Although hostile at first, the half-Demon and demon hunter quickly fall in love with eachother due to their similarities and ability to understand their respective pasts. They settle together, despite Shiruka's reluctance at first to accept a partner due to his previous partners having met tragic ends. Eventually, however, Celena's past comes back to haunt her as she is kidnapped by her arch-enemy Merhan. She is tortured until Shiruka arrives, and Merhan uses Demonic magic to make Shiruka succumb to the Demon God Sorath within him and die. Only the intervention and sacrifice from the late Zhira Scarlet, daughter to Shiruka and Celena from the future, allows Celena to survive. Infernal Rescue A devastated Celena survives several years before dying and becoming the slave and torture victim of the resurrected Sorath. However, meanwhile, she had trained the young Black Mage prodigy Sariel Tenkuro. When Celena dies, Sariel vows to help her and immerses himself in dark research in order to save her and Shiruka. During his research, Sariel stumbles upon Jida Zaporya, a young girl who has trained under Shiruka in the past and holds the same aims as her. Guided by the voice of the ancient demon Lord Lilith, Sariel and Jida prepare spells to seal Sorath, and create their own Qliphoth, Enochia. Together, the trio marches on in Inferno and challenge Sorath. Through Enochia's sheer power and the talent of the two black mages, Sorath's control is broken down and Shiruka regains control of his body, healing and nursing a mentally broken Celena. The Divergent Blade However, the actions of Zhira had made the timeline unstable, forcing Daren to erase it. In order to do so, after a brief investigation, he strikes the timeline's Catalyst, Jida, in the heart, erasing the timeline. It is then known what happens to a destroyed timeline : the most important people it holds are sent to the Empty Realm, while the rest disappears. Jida, Enochia, Sariel, Shiruka and Celena land on an island in the Sea of Oblivion, and as a way to show his regrets, Daren resurrects Zhira. Zhira and Daren briefly discuss before Daren departs, Zhira empathizing with Daren's past due to her having a similar past - as she was born in the timeline where her father and mother died while she was still young. Daren then departs, revealing that he is also a Divergence Catalyst, and will soon need to erase himself from existence. Hearted Memories After being rewarded by Cassiel and granted life anew for helping Kieran in '''Sugisarishi Omoide, Serana Crimson and Kagekami Hikari enjoy time together, innocently, in their home Plane of Ithallea. However, Daren also gives chase to them and stabs Serana, bringing her, as well as Kagekami and all other Transcendents, into the Empty Realm. There, as an apology, Daren uses his Mind manipulation to resculpt the Soul of other Transcendants and restore their previous lives. Daren then departs from this world, looking for his final destination, in order to kill the last Catalyst. Nemo and Revan Meanwhile, in another timeline, another Kieran Tuule who has been killed by a berserk Hina Harumageddon mysteriously resurrects in 2015. There, he sees that the world is now ruled by this version of Hina, who calls herself Nemo. Allying with a heartbroken and betrayed Ino, once Hina's best friend, now her bitter enemy, Kieran, calling himself Revan, infiltrates Nemo's court in order to take his revenge on her. However, things do not go as plan as Nemo and Revan quickly fall in love with eachother despite the bitter rivalry and hatred between the two. When the Revolution led by Ino captures Nemo and attempts to kill her, Revan refuses to help them, having lost his true path, and instead attempts to play both sides in order to please everyone. The Last Catalyst The scene is interrupted by Daren's arrival. Hesitant to kill a version of his own father, Daren ends up neutralized by an out-of-control Nemo, and instead makes a pact with Sarah Duncan, an absurdly powerful entity who still remains unstable due to the influence of a chaotic entity. Sarah helps Daren with neutralizing Nemo and eliminating Revan, bringing them to the Empty Realm as well. Daren's mission is now over, and he must fulfill the conditions of the pact ; give himself as food to Sarah, dying and fulfilling his oath to Lily as well, as the last Catalyst. However, with the help of the Transcendants as well as her father and mother, Zhira manages to perform a Ritual that saves Daren from his fate, leaving Sarah with only part of Daren's Soul to devour. Daren survives next to Zhira, left in a clearer Empty Realm which skies illuminate, the threat of the Great Old Ones finally gone. Characters * Daren Tuule * Lily Evershire * Sarah Duncan * Celena Scarlet * Shiruka * Zhira Scarlet * Sorath * Sariel Tenkuro * Jida Zaporya * Merhan * Revan Tuule * Ino Furukawa * Nemo Harumageddon * Serana Crimson * Other characters from Heartless Memories Trivia * It was later learned that Zhira's resurrection was in fact due to Evaelle, at the time a Paradoxical existence herself, helping Daren with her power. Category:Storyline Category:Interra Category:Ithallea Category:Empty Realm Category:Ammarra